In certain circumstances, ski sticks or ski poles are used for purposes other than skiing. For example, ski sticks or ski poles are provided useful in emergencies such as use as tent poles, stretchers, and sleds where skis are used as the runners. As such application or use of the ski sticks or ski poles are improvised, they are relatively unsuccessful since the ski sticks or ski poles in everyday use do not have the necessary adaptability.
DOS 2,364,066 proposes a telescopic retractable ski stick; however, the retractability of the ski sticks or ski pole does not extend an area of application or use of a ski sticks or ski pole.
European Application No. 56212, proposes a ski stick fitted with an ice spike; however, the provision of the spike does not extend the application area of the ski stick other than for skiing purposes.
Means for connecting poles are known so that when the poles are combined they become long enough for tasks such as the support of tents. However, connection means are either inadequate for extensive use or can result in a malfunction and wear if overused.